Exodus
by IndustrialSoup
Summary: The Teen Titans thought that Slade was just your ordinary annoying villain, but when he kidnaps Raven and uses her power against the Titans themselves, they find out that Slade is more than just ordinary.
1. “Regular or decaf?”

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans, nor do I own Exodus, which isn't actually involved in this story. Just the title.

Exodus

"So, who are we looking for…?" A bored voice said.

There was a short pause while the boy wonder looked around the city.

"Slade," he muttered, quietly. "He's stolen something."

"Uh, what?" The little green changeling asked.

"We going to find out," the half robot said.

"Dude, I figured that out."

"What are we meant to be looking for, Robin?" The red-haired alien asked. "Slade or the stolen object?"

"Slade wouldn't be that stupid to use his item as soon as he'd stolen it. Maybe he's put it somewhere, in his lair, for instance," Raven said, her hood covering her face.

"That'd be too easy to look for," Robin said. "We've wasted too much time already, let's just split up and look for him."

Raven took flight, her cloak waving in the wind. Starfire went in the opposite direction, Cyborg ran south towards the tower and Beast Boy turned into a hummingbird, small, the green feathers shining in the sun, making him look like an average white-eared hummingbird. Robin slowly walked into a café.

From an old shelf stood several magazines and newspapers, held together near the wall by a single wooden bar. He selected a newspaper, two weeks out of date, sat down at a small table near the window and opened the newspaper up, hiding his masked face.

"What can I get you, dear?" A middle-aged woman asked Robin.

"Oh, no I'm alright thanks-"

"Either order something, or leave. We're not a library."

"Fine then, I'll have a coffee please."

"Regular or decaf?"

"Any! I don't care!" Robin hissed, trying to keep his rage from making his voice shout.

She walked off sulkily and returned five minutes later with a coffee he'd never seen before. In case she'd taken her revenge on him and poisoned his drink, he left it be, not taking a sip. He'd be able to stay longer like that, anyway.

He'd chosen the oldest paper he could find, without spending too much time at the shelf in case he missed someone running by the window. His paper was torn, crumpled and transparent as it had been used many times before. He'd chosen this one deliberately; he could see the people through the window easier. He took the pages out, leaving two pieces of the newspaper remaining. He stuffed the other pieces of newspaper into a bin that sat near him.

He'd been sitting there for ten minutes when he'd decided to take a small risk and look over his newspaper.

What he saw in those two seconds made him fall off his chair in shock and in an attempt to pull his chair back neatly and run out of the café. Slade was staring at him through the window, and as Robin's table was pulled up close to the window, Slade looked even scarier than usual.

As Robin ran out the café towards Slade, he could hear the waitress in the café yelling, "You didn't pay for that coffee, _sir_!" A hint of menace in her voice.

Robin stopped outside the window, frantically scanning the streets for Slade. He'd disappeared.

There was a loud beeping coming from his pocket. He pulled out his communicator and opened it up.

"Robin, I've seen Slade," A shaky voice said. It was Raven. "I don't know where he's running off to, but I'm following him. I'm on that street, next to the shop called 'Jasdeep's Socks'. I can't –" A pause, then, "Ahhhh!" The signal went dead.

"Raven!" Robin shouted into his communicator.


	2. “Robin, are you OK?”

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans nor Exodus (The song).

"_Robin, I've seen Slade," A shaky voice said. It was Raven. "I don't know where he's running off to, but I'm following him. I'm on that street, next to the shop called 'Jasdeep's Socks'. I can't –" A pause, then, "Ahhhh!" The signal went dead._

"_Raven!" Robin shouted into his communicator. _

He called the other Titans, so he could talk to them at the same time, telling them to meet him at Jasdeep's Socks.

Five minutes later, they arrived behind the shop, hidden in the shadows in an alleyway. It was hard to tell who'd just arrived, even though it was coming up to dawn. Thankfully, Starfire came after Cyborg, enabling them to see with her starbolts.

Beast Boy arrived not much longer. He looked around, a look of slight worry appearing in his face.

"Where's Raven?"

"That's why we're here," Robin said, his eyes narrowing. "I received a call from her about 10 minutes ago. She said she was near this shop and that she'd seen Slade running somewhere. She was going to say something else… But she screamed… Then the signal went dead…"

"We've got to find her!" Beast Boy cried.

"I believe that is why we are here, am I correct Robin?" Starfire asked.

Robin paused.

"No."

"_What!_"

"We have to continue looking for Slade. We can't spend our time looking for Raven. She can look after herself. If –"

"No! We have to look for Raven. I don't see how we can finish this mission without her. She spotted Slade first, after all."

Robin glared at Beast Boy. "Let me _finish._ We can't look for Raven because that could lead us into a completely different zone. If we look for Slade, we have a bigger chance of finding Raven."

Beast Boy said nothing at this but sulked.

"Are we all going off together or splitting up again?" Cyborg asked, his face serious.

"We'll split up into two. I'll go with Beast Boy, Cyborg can go with Starfire."

Beast Boy turned back into a hummingbird and waited for Robin to lead him in the right direction. Starfire and Cyborg quietly stepped outside into the street, turning left, away from the shop.

Robin walked silently down the alleyway, but he soon regretted choosing Beast Boy, both Starfire and Cyborg had lights, whereas Robin and Beast Boy was stuck in the darkness.

He stood near to the wall, in case he passed a door without noticing. He was walking fairly fast and did not see the door, shut and locked, in the wall. He walked into it, the doorknob hitting him in his side.

"Ahh!"

Beast Boy stopped, transforming back into his human form.

"Robin, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just didn't see…" He stopped, looking around for the handle. He found it and tugged on it, but the door didn't open.

He stepped back a few steps and flew to the door to kick it open. It came down from its hinges and landed on the floor, with Robin standing on top of it to prevent it from making too much noise. Beast Boy scuttled in as a mouse, his green fur turning navy in the dark blue light.

"Why blue?" Beast Boy asked.

"Quiet," Robin whispered, stepping into the light more. His eyes were fixed into concentration. Beast Boy crept quietly behind him, keeping as quiet as possible. They walked for half a minute until they both stopped dead.

"Shit," Robin muttered.


	3. “Raven was here!”

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans nor the song, Exodus, by Evanescence.

"_Quiet," Robin whispered, stepping into the light more. His eyes were fixed into concentration. Beast Boy crept quietly behind him, keeping as quiet as possible. They walked for half a minute until they both stopped dead._

"_Shit," Robin muttered._

Beast Boy gasped and ran forward.

"Beast Boy – wait!" Robin called after him.

Beast Boy hurriedly kneeled down on the floor, skidding slightly. He picked up a large bundle that unravelled into a blue cape.

"Raven was here!" Beast Boy yelled. "She was here! And now she's gone! We were too late!"

Robin ran over to him and put his hand over his mouth to stifle his shouts. "Look, Beast Boy, if you keep yelling like that then we could be in even more trouble. We need to think of a plan. Whoever took this from Raven wouldn't just leave it in their hide-out."

Beast Boy looked at him, a serious look on his face. Robin slowly took his hand away from his mouth and Beast Boy looked at the cloak again.

"You said she'd seen Slade?"

Robin's heart missed a beat.

"Earlier… When I was at the café…" He saw a confused face appearing on Beast Boy, "A different approach to finding Slade," he explained, rushing a little. "Anyway, I looked up from my table and saw Slade, I ran out to him and he'd disappeared. Five seconds later I got that call from Raven saying she'd seen Slade but I don't understand – She was on the other side of town…"

Beast Boy thought for a while, still looking at the cape. He looked up when he heard a noise and saw a bright light.

A tall figure walked through the doors, the morning sun reflecting his armour. He walked in, past the double doors and stood there for a few seconds until a girl, slightly shorter than him came in. They lit up the dark room with their light, white and green merging together.

"Starfire?"

"Cyborg?"

"Beast Boy?"

"Robin."

"What are you two doing in here?" Robin asked, standing up.

"Well you told us to check the place out, and we found this door so we thought we should open it," Cyborg replied.

Robin said nothing.

"Where are we?" Starfire asked.

"And what's that?" Cyborg asked.

While Robin and Beast Boy explained what had happened five minutes ago, Starfire looked around the room, waving her hands over things to make them clearer, turning them into a light shade of green.

The room was empty, apart from a few cardboard boxes, half a dozen scattered sheets of paper and several broken bottles. Flying over the broken glass, Starfire found a light switch on the wall. She looked towards Robin, wondering if he would be angry that she turned it on, in case someone saw them, but as he was pretty tied up in his, Cyborg's and Beast Boy's conversation, she decided to press the switch.

The huge lights dangling from the ceiling almost shattered when the beams of light gushed out of them. It seemed that they hadn't been used in years. The boys kneeling in the middle of the deserted warehouse covered their eyes, turning towards Starfire.

"Starfire why did you-" Robin started, but Beast Boy interrupted him.

"Dude – What's _that!_"


	4. “Starfire?”

**Disclaimer: **I do not know Teen Titans, nor Exodus. Please take note that the song, Exodus, isn't actually being used in this story. Just the title.

_The boys kneeling in the middle of the deserted warehouse covered their eyes, turning towards Starfire._

"_Starfire why did you-" Robin started, but Beast Boy interrupted him._

"_Dude – What's that!"_

Starfire said nothing as Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg slowly stood up to view the thing they had been sitting on for the past several minutes.

The dark blue light had been replaced with a bright, white light, though the reason why the room was dark blue in the first place remained a mystery no more.

Underneath the cloak, where it had been found, sat a small circle, dividing into many different long lines, each of them making a pattern around the room. It glowed black with white edges, a sure sign of Raven, though its light shone off the sky blue walls, appearing navy in the titan's eyes.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.

Starfire jumped into the air and circled the room, nearly touching the ceiling. "It is many different lines, covering the floor completely, leaving blank spaces of floor in the shape of the alphabet letter 'R'."

"Is that Raven's way of telling us something?" Beast Boy asked.

"Maybe, we just don't know what," Cyborg replied.

Starfire landed on the floor next to Robin. "Robin," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder, "what do you think?"

He thought for a while. "We need to stay together, but split apart at the same time. Beast Boy, you'll go with Cyborg and Starfire, you come with me. We need to find Raven and Slade. But," he said, before Cyborg and Beast Boy had time to leave the warehouse, "so we don't meet up like this again, we should contact each other every hour or so-"

"Dude, we're going to be at this for more than an hour?" Beast Boy hissed to Cyborg.

"-telling each other where we are, etc."

They all waited for the well-known command.

"Titans _Go!_"

Cyborg and Beast Boy ran out of the door that Cyborg and Starfire originally came through, Robin and Starfire through the other door.

Running out of the alleyway, Robin saw Cyborg and Beast Boy run off into the other direction. He turned right towards Jasdeep's Socks, running down the street, with Starfire floating above him.

Five minutes later and they still had no sign of Raven or Slade. They decided to stop at the city centre, so they had a chance to look around for a moment.

"Starfire," Robin said, turning towards her. "Starfire?"

She wasn't there. He spun around to see if she was there, but she wasn't. The city was quiet and uncanny. Robin almost jumped out of his skin when he heard an alarm go off.

He turned round to the alarm, a bank greeting him, with two robbers running out of it. Starfire was flying above the bank, starbolts in her hands.

It was early in the morning, they'd been up for hours, everyone was tired, Starfire was surprisingly ill-humoured for once, and didn't see the hundreds of citizens standing in the wrong place at the wrong time, the target of Starfire's starbolts.

**A note: **_Jasdeep's Socks, a small shop, owned by the Famous Jasdeep, a person who loves socks._


	5. “Got them”

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, nor Exodus, the song.

_It was early in the morning, they'd been up for hours, everyone was tired, Starfire was surprisingly ill-humoured for once, and didn't see the hundreds of citizens standing in the wrong place at the wrong time, the target of Starfire's starbolts._

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, running over to her.

She took no notice of him and raised her hands to throw the starbolt at the robbers, though she didn't know that it would accidentally hit the hundreds of citizens standing before her.

As Robin hurled himself into the air at Starfire, the beams of green light left her hands. They both crashed into the bank's window, glass covering them on the floor. Robin looked up to the citizens, only to see that the starbolt had thankfully missed, hitting the road, instead.

He stood up and tried to help Starfire get to her feet, without the thousand pieces of glass hurting her, but she pushed him aside, irritated and annoyed that he had knocked her away from the robbery.

She stepped out of the window and into the city, looking around for the robbers. She then quietly turned back to face Robin.

"They are gone, Robin," she said, in almost a whisper. "They are gone with the bank's possessions and you helped them."

Robin's heart almost burst. All he could manage was, "Starfire, I didn't – the people – they-"

There was a huge flash, and Starfire and Robin held their arms up to their faces.

The light dimmed and standing there, with a camera, stood a man. He looked to be in his 30's, with a brown beard, long brown hair, kept under an old hat, a long brown coat and a notepad clutched in his fist, the camera in the other.

"What?" Robin asked, dumbfounded. "Who are you?" The shock made him forget what was happening. He shook his head and it all come back to him. "We don't have time for this – _Move!_"

He pushed past the camera man, flashes of lights and sounds of clicks following him down the street. He noticed Starfire floating above him, her eyes set in front of her.

They followed the path of the robbers for five minutes before Robin started to pant heavily. Starfire landed next to him, she seemed to have forgotten about before's incident.

"Robin, we will not catch them," she said. "Maybe Beast Boy and Cyborg have news for us?" She asked, with hope in her voice.

Robin pulled his communicator out from his pocket. He opened it up and contacted Cyborg.

A small spider was sitting on a wall, the morning sun showing the green fur off. Cyborg sat down in on a bench, staring into space.

Running footsteps… Silence. A starting car… Swearing… Cursing… The car started to ride along the road, oblivious to the half robot sitting at the bus stop.

Cyborg slowly stood up and walked into the road. He stopped, facing the racing car with the two men sitting in it. A butterfly sat on his shoulder as his arm turned into what looked like a rocket blaster. He held it to the car, inches away from where he stood, and shot.

The butterfly flew towards the sun and turned back into the green boy.

"Got them," he said into his communicator.

**A note:** _Thank you, Farzana, for inspiring me to write this story._

**A second note: **_I thank you all for your reviews; they have helped me write the next chapters of the story. I hope you have all enjoyed _Exodus.


	6. “I was going to steal you”

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans nor Exodus, the song.

_A butterfly sat on his shoulder as his arm turned into what looked like a rocket blaster. He held it to the car, inches away from where he stood, and shot._

_The butterfly flew towards the sun and turned back into the green boy._

_"Got them," he said into his communicator._

"The robbers have been caught," Robin said, "but now we're even farther away from finding Slade and Raven."

"Robin, please do not be angry," Starfire said. "You are tired, you need the 'sleep', you will be more alert to finding Raven, that way."

Robin thought for while. He shrugged and pulled his communicator out of his pocket.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg," he said, into his communicator, "we're going back to the tower for some rest. We'll carry this on at midday."

Raven opened her eyes. She slowly sat up to view her surroundings, trying to remember what had happened.

"Slade…?"

As she stood up she noticed her hood had fallen back. She left it that way and made her energy fly into her hands.

"Slade, where are you?"

A figure came into the darkness that surrounded Raven. She looked at the figure closely, trying to figure out if it was Slade or not. Suddenly an orange light filled the room.

"Slade!" Raven gasped.

"Why are you so shocked?" He asked. "You've seen me millions of times before, when I was defeating you and the other Titans…"

"If you have defeated us in the past, then why are we still here?"

"That remains unseen, Raven."

Raven glared at Slade, her eyes full of pure loathing.

"Don't bother fighting me, Raven; you'll be here for quite a while."

Raven's hands lowered and the energy disappeared. She looked around herself, wondering where they were. It seemed to be another one of Slade's lairs. There was a huge screen on the wall. Slade had set up cameras.

A sudden thought hit her.

"What did you steal?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, Slade, the whole reason why we were chasing you round the whole fucking city was because you'd stolen something."

To her surprise, he was laughing.

"Raven, I didn't steal anything. I suppose it was Robin who told you that, wasn't it? Well, he was very wrong, for I had not stolen anything, but I was about to."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Isn't it obvious? After all the books you read, Raven, I would have thought that you would be able to figure this one out."

"Just get on with it, Slade!" Raven yelled, her hands lighting up again with her energy.

"I was going to steal you."

"What are you going to do with me?"

Slade grinned under his mask.

"Wait until the Titans rescue you."


	7. “Man, are you reading the newspaper?”

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, nor the song Exodus, by Evanescence, but I do own the Steve Wilkes and Darren Smith.

"_Just get on with it, Slade!" Raven yelled, her hands lighting up again with her energy._

_"I was going to steal you."_

_"What are you going to do with me?"_

_Slade grinned under his mask._

_"Wait until the Titans rescue you."_

Beast Boy was the first one up. He stood up and looked at the small clock that sat in his room. 11:34 Am. That left him half an hour to get something to eat. He walked downstairs and found the local newspaper that usually arrived before lunch sitting on the kitchen counter.

He opened it up and read the front page.

**Are Our City's Superheroes Really That Super?**

_Pictures taken by Steve Wilkes_

_Written by Darren Smith_

A picture of Robin and Starfire covered in glass in the bank was shown.

We all thought our city's heroes were doing their best to keep our city clean from thieves and villains. We all thought they would sacrifice their lives for us. We all thought they could handle anything and everything because they had special powers, but were we mistaken?

Today, quite early in the morning, we saw two of our superheroes at the scene of a bank robbery. The girl, who is named Starfire, was about to attack hundreds of citizens. The robbers were behind the citizens, making a clean get-away. The Teen Titans leader, also known as Robin, smashed her into one of the bank's windows, smashing it, causing the bank to pay a fee of over $100.

Where were the other three Titans?

Later on in the day, we saw Beast Boy and Cyborg blow up a random van for no reason near the well-known shop, Jasdeep's Socks.

An old picture of Beast Boy and Cyborg was at the side of the paragraph.

Cyborg entered the room and looked at Beast Boy with a shocked look on his face.

"Man, are you readingthe _newspaper_?"

Beast Boy hushed him. "There's an article about us and this morning in here!"

Cyborg stood behind him and read.

That's four of the Titans, but where was our very joyful Raven?

Very early in the morning we saw –

"Dude, are they stalking us or something?" Beast Boy asked as Robin came into the room.

He gave them a weird look and said, "You two are really quite scary most times."

They glared at him as he got a banana from a bowl on the counter.

"What are you reading?" He asked, stepping behind them.

He read the first few lines and then swore out loud.

"What the Hell?" He cried.

Starfire entered the room.

"Friends, we are going to find Raven now, am I correct?"

Robin hardly heard her.

"What? Oh yeah, let's go, Titans."

He threw his banana peel into the bin and ran out of the tower, Starfire flying up above him. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew after them. Cyborg hung back to read the rest of the newspaper.

- our superheroes leader, Robin, sipping coffee in the local café.

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled. Cyborg put the newspaper down and ran out of the tower.

**A note: **_Chapter 8 will not be appearing tomorrow, though it might be_ _up on Saturday. Thank you, everyone, for your reviews! _


	8. “Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!”

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans nor the song Exodus.

"_Friends, we are going to find Raven now, am I correct?"_

_Robin hardly heard her._

"_What? Oh yeah, let's go, Titans."_

_He threw his banana peel into the bin and ran out of the tower, Starfire flying up above him. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew after them. Cyborg hung back to read the rest of the newspaper._

_- our superheroes leader, Robin, sipping coffee in the local café._

"_Cyborg!" Robin yelled. Cyborg put the newspaper down and ran out of the tower._

"What, so you're not going to," Raven hesitated, slightly, "kill me?"

Slade laughed.

"I have more interesting ways of defeating you."

Raven said nothing. She turned away from Slade, her arms folded, her cloak covering them.

She thought about the clue that she had left earlier. She had been flying behind Slade when he attacked her. He had taken her into the warehouse where she left her mark for the Titans, using a spare cloak to leave behind on the floor. She hoped they'd find her soon…

She was silent for quite a while. As she thought about what happened earlier, her anger rose and energy slowly flew into her hands. She pulled her hood up, still silent. Once the energy in her hands grew more, she turned round and threw some of her energy at Slade.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

It hit him and sent him flying across the room.

"Raven," he said, standing up, "why bother wasting your energy on me when you know you can't possibly win?"

"I can try," she said through clenched teeth.

Slade said nothing as he stood up though he glared at Raven.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven asked. "If you are just waiting for the Titans to come, then it's a waste of time."

Slade grinned.

"After all the time you have spent at with the Titans, have you learnt nothing, Raven?"

Raven lowered her hands, the energy still in them.

"Brother Blood did not attack straight away, he waited and then fought. Blackfire had a plan before she attacked her sister. Terra –"

"Don't talk to me about her!" Raven cried, throwing her energy at Slade yet again.

Slade jumped up into the air and the energy missed him. He faced Raven and threw a bomb at her.

It blew up just in front of her, when the smoke died away; Slade was standing in front of her. He kicked her in the stomach and she smashed into the wall that was only feet away from her.

"You're temper is growing, Raven. I suggest you calm it down before it gets out of hand, again."


	9. “We need to check out the papers”

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans nor the song Exodus.

_Slade jumped up into the air and the energy missed him. He faced Raven and threw a bomb at her._

_It blew up just in front of her, when the smoke died away; Slade was standing in front of her. He kicked her in the stomach and she smashed into the wall that was only feet away from her._

"_You're temper is growing, Raven. I suggest you calm it down before it gets out of hand, again."_

The day had passed with a single trace of Raven. The Titans went back to the tower, feeling tired and defeated.

The TV was blaring though no-one was watching it. The Titans sat on the couch, half asleep, thinking up a plan of finding Raven.

Beast Boy was snoring; his body sprawled across the sofa. He suddenly awoke and sat up, fully alert.

"Why did the newspapers publish that story?"

"What?" Robin asked.

"There was no point in that story, so why did they publish it?"

"Beast Boy," Starfire said, her arms holding her legs near her chest, "you speak strange words that you have never spoken before."

"Yeah, man," Cyborg said, "you got a new brain or something?"

Beast Boy glared at Cyborg. "I usually have a small glance at the headlines before I jump to the comic section in the newspaper," he said. "It usually has something about an attack or something, but they weren't posting anything about an attack, they were posting stuff about what _we _were doing. I've never seem them do anything like that."

Cyborg stood up and went to the bin. He dug inside it for the newspaper that he had thrown away earlier.

"What does it say, friend Cyborg?"

"You want me to read all of it?"

"It could be easier reading it aloud than reading it to yourself."

"Are Our City's Superheroes Really That Super? Pictures taken by Steve Wilson – sorry Wilkes, written by Darren Smith-"

"What did you say?" Robin said, sitting up.

"Darren Smith…"

"No, before. You said Steve Wilson."

Cyborg looked up from the paper.

"So?"

"Slade's… second name, if you will, is Wilson."

"And the first name begins with an 'S'…" Beast Boy said.

"But what about the other name?" Starfire asked. "Darren Smith?"

"He used to go by the name of Deathstroke!" Robin cried. "That's why they're publishing useless stories about us! It's not two random people, it's Slade!"

"Then Robin," Starfire said, "who was the person taking the photographs of us?"

"It could be one of Slade's robots," Cyborg said, "with a little bit of make-up on."

"We need to check out the papers a bit more," Robin said, standing up. "There's no point staying up all night, worrying about Raven, we might as well go to bed."

With that, he went to his room, followed by the rest of the Titans.

**A note: **_I apologise for not putting the chapters in faster. ___


	10. “That doesn’t mean –”

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, nor the song Exodus.

"_We need to check out the papers a bit more," Robin said, standing up. "There's no point staying up all night, worrying about Raven, we might as well go to bed."_

_With that, he went to his room, followed by the rest of the Titans._

**Jasdeep's Socks: A Simple Shop or a Meeting Place for Villains?**

_Pictures taken by Steve Wilkes_

_Written by Darren Smith_

Jasdeep's Socks, a small yet beautiful little shop. It's presence is well-known about the city, but is it _too _well-known?

A picture of Jasdeep's Socks appeared beside the writing.

Citizens around the shop noticed the Teen Titans behind this famous building. They seemed to trying to be breaking into the warehouse next door to the shop. When they finally entered, they stayed in their for about half an hour, an anonymous citizen states. Earlier on in the day, we saw another member of the Teen Titans fly past Jasdeep's Socks.

The manager of Jasdeep's Socks, Miss. Singh, says she heard a loud scream when opening her shop.

"Well, I was opening my shop, yeah, and I heard this big… _scream _thing, yeah man," our proud shop keeper states. "I was all just like, wtf? I carried on opening my shop, yeah, and it was all cool until I heard a bang and I was like 'Oiiii!'. Yeah, so, that was it, man."

A picture of Miss. Singh outside her shop appeared in the corner of the page.

"Is there anything suspicious in there, Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"Nah, man," Cyborg replied. "It's just ordinary local stuff."

"Please excuse me for not knowing your Earthly ways well enough, but should the local 'stuff' be in the paper of news? Local shops are not news the people of the city usually like to read about."

"Starfire's right. Cyborg, can you do more research on this article?"

"Does this mean I don't get to read the comics today?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven concentrated her powers on floor. She wanted to escape. She had done this so many times before, so why couldn't she do it now?

Slade was busy on his computer. Raven was far away from him, facing a corner in the large, orange room.

Even though they were so far apart, they somehow managed to hear each other even if they were whispering.

"Why can't I use my powers properly in here?" Raven asked, her hood covering her face.

Slade took a while replying. He seemed fairly busy with his computer, though he was just watching the few cameras he had set up earlier.

"If you're not going to answer me –"

"One problem you have, Raven," Slade said, turning towards her, "is that you always blame yourself. Could it not be possible that it is your own fault your powers aren't working? Why must you blame it on the room?"

"My powers worked fine yesterday." Raven said, her teeth clenched.

"That doesn't mean –" But he was interrupted by a loud, harsh cry.

**A note: **_Thanks for your reviews, everybody! There will only be a few more chapters after this. I hope you have enjoyed this story!_


	11. “Only dragon’s fire can…”

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, nor do I own the song Exodus.

"_One problem you have, Raven," Slade said, turning towards her, "is that you always blame yourself. Could it not be possible that it is your own fault your powers aren't working? Why must you blame it on the room?"_

"_My powers worked fine yesterday." Raven said, her teeth clenched._

"_That doesn't mean –" But he was interrupted by a loud, harsh cry._

"What was that?" Raven said, turning towards the direction of the scream.

Slade said nothing but walked back to his camera screens. He stood there, concentrating on the large screen, divided up into many parts.

Raven went over to him, though she still stood far away from him. "You didn't plan this, did you?" She asked, her hood still covering her face.

Slade kept silent and continued to look at his screen.

"Do you know why that person screamed?"

"I don't know why you're still talking to me. Aren't you still hooked up on getting out of here?"

"There are more important things."

"Like what?"

He turned towards her. Though her powers were failing, she punched him in the stomach hard and he stumbled back.

"I want you to answer my question from earlier," she said, pulling her hood down.

Slade clutched his stomach. He glared at her, full of loathing and hatred.

"Your powers are not working, Raven," he said, standing up fully, though he winced slightly, "because this room is against your powers."

"Meaning?"

"Fire cannot burn in water."

Raven sighed, turning back towards the wall. "Only dragon's fire can…" she muttered.

Steve Wilkes, the cameraman, ran into Jasdeep's Socks and behind the counter. He ran into a large room, descended a long stairway and instead of appearing again, Miss. Singh came into the shop instead.

Beast Boy turned into a mouse and crept into a shop to see if anything suspicious was there. Miss. Singh was standing behind the counter, looking straight at the floor where Beast Boy was stood. He turned back into a mouse and sheepishly smiled.

"You haven't seen anything suspicious around have you?"

"No. Why should I see anything?" She replied, her hands behind the counter.

"Never mind, I just – Hey! I have these socks!" He turned round to see a gun pointed at his face.

His whole world disappeared and all he could hear was the harsh cry of Starfire in the distance.

**A note: **_Sorry if this chapter is a little confusing…_


	12. “Why is your face so familiar?”

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans nor the song Exodus.

"_You haven't seen anything suspicious around have you?"_

"_No. Why should I see anything?" She replied, her hands behind the counter._

"_Never mind, I just – Hey! I have these socks!" He turned round to see a gun pointed at his face._

_His whole world disappeared and all he could hear was the harsh cry of Starfire in the distance._

"Robin! Beast Boy is in trouble!" Starfire screamed.

"Titans, _go!_" Robin yelled, running into the shop.

"Man, get away from my friend!" Cyborg yelled.

Starfire flew after him, closely followed by Cyborg. She threw starbolts at the person, distracting them from Beast Boy, who had turned into a tiger. Robin kicked the gun out of their hand and threw them at the wall while Cyborg aimed his rocket launcher at them, Beast Boy and Starfire behind him.

Robin walked over to them and saw a man's face, though it was hidden by a coat's hood. It seemed familiar but he just couldn't remember where he'd seen this man before…

"Who are you?" Robin asked, holding the man down before he could escape.

"Robin…" Starfire started, though he cut her off.

"Why is your face so familiar?" Robin said, near to yelling.

"Robin –"

"Why are you threatening us? Are you working with Slade?"

"Robin," Starfire said, loudly, "I do not think you recognise who this person is."

Robin turned towards her, still holding the man.

"Who is he?"

"He is the man we met less than a week ago. He is Steve Wilkes."

Raven stumbled as she tried to pick herself up off the floor. Though Slade hardly showed it, he could punch harder than anything Raven had ever felt. She found her balance and went towards Slade again, but she fell as he knocked her aside.

"Raven, your powers have failed you, and it is stupid of you to think you can take me without them."

"Just because fire can't burn in water doesn't mean dragon's fire can't! There _must _be a way of getting out of here!"

"There is, Raven, but you cannot see it. The only way of getting out of here is -"

There was a shout, a bang and a crash. Raven swivelled round to see a harsh, bright light, filling the orange room with the sun's rays.

"Robin?"


	13. “Titans, G–”

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans nor the song Exodus.

"_Just because fire can't burn in water doesn't mean dragon's fire can't! There must be a way of getting out of here!"_

"_There is, Raven, but you cannot see it. The only way of getting out of here is -"_

_There was a shout, a bang and a crash. Raven swivelled round to see a harsh, bright light, filling the orange room with the sun's rays._

"_Robin?"_

**A small note: **_Sorry if that first line in the above paragraph confused you all. Basically it means there must be some hope or something soppy like that ___

Raven shielded her eyes from the light that entered the room. The room had turned half orange and half white. Raven could see the figure of a person standing in the doorway. At least she knew where the door was.

"Robin?" She repeated, her voice louder.

The light ceased as other people stood behind the person. She tried to use her powers again, but suddenly realised they weren't working. The person in the doorway came into the room, making their features clearer.

"Titans, G-"

Slade ran at Robin from the shadows and hurled a punch at him. Robin jumped up in the air and kicked him in the back, making him stumble. Starfire flew up into the air and threw her starbolts at him but Slade drew his long stick from his belt and reflected the bolts away from him and back into Starfire, who attempted to shield herself with her arms, but failed and fell to the floor. Beast Boy turned into a tiger and hurled himself at Slade, ready to bite him, though Slade grabbed his jaws and pushed him back so he flew into the wall.

"Stop it!" Raven yelled, throwing herself onto Slade's back. He reached back to pull her off, but she hung on, strangling Slade.

He found a grip on her and pulled her in front of himself, so she slammed into the floor. When he looked up, Cyborg's rocket launcher was pointed in his face.

Slade pretended to make a move towards Cyborg which made him shoot his rocket launcher, but instead, Slade ducked and threw himself at Cyborg's feet, making him fall to the ground. He then stood up and looked around at the fallen Titans, dusting himself off.

"Well, this has been fun," he said, guiltlessly, "but I must–"


	14. “Patience, Robin”

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Teen Titans nor the song Exodus.

_Slade pretended to make a move towards Cyborg which made him shoot his rocket launcher, but instead, Slade ducked and threw himself at Cyborg's feet, making him fall to the ground. He then stood up and looked around at the fallen Titans, dusting himself off._

_"Well, this has been fun," he said, guiltlessly, "but I must-"_

Slade sighed as he caught Robin's foot.

"When will you learn, Robin? You cannot defeat me." He twisted Robin's foot, making him yell in pain, he turned Robin around threw him into the wall.

Robin attempted to stand up, though he fell back. He looked up at Slade as he drew nearer to him.

"I'm quite surprised you could find me. It took you long enough."

"I'm surprised you were stupid enough to make a dim-witted robot to tell us all your secrets."

To his surprise, Slade laughed.

"Don't you see, Robin? I did all that on purpose. As you cleverly figured out, Steve Wilkes stood for Slade Wilson, and Darren Smith stood for Deathstroke. Miss. Singh is an old friend of mine. She suggested it would be easier for you to find me if her shop was near by."

"Why did you want us to find you?" Robin asked, clutching his hurt foot.

"Patience, Robin." Slade turned his back on Robin and looked at the other Titans.

"What did you steal?"

"I hadn't stolen anything. Until I saw Raven. You were terribly mistaken, Robin, and that it what caused all this. It was Miss. Singh's job to talk about it discreetly enough so you'd try to find me." He turned back to face him. "I had made two robots last week, programmed to rob a bank, to drive you away from finding Raven for at least half an hour. That gave Steven and Darren enough excuses to write about you in the newspaper, giving you clues to where I was. The reason why Raven's powers don't work in this room is because this room is specially made by the cleverest scientists in the world. They took Raven's concentration away from her, giving it to me. It took so long because I had to make her tired, hungry and sore from fighting. The reason why Steve and Darren wrote those stories about you is because I had to make you and the rest of your friends find me so I could destroy you once and for all."

Slade concentrated and looked down towards the floor. He raised his hands up and drew his head up to look at Robin. Energy flowed from Raven and into Slade. He aimed his hands at Robin and black energy came from them and flew over to him. He jumped up and ran away from the energy, though it was hard with his foot, though it was only aching now.

The energy increased speed, aiming itself at Robin. It was about a foot away from him when he pulled out a weapon from his belt, he aimed it at the ceiling and a long rope came out from it. It pulled Robin up, causing the energy to smash into the wall that had been in front of him.

Robin caught one of the lamps that hung limply from the ceiling. He swung himself round on it and threw himself at Slade, kicking him down onto the floor; he then did a back flip and turned himself to look at Slade.

But what he saw then, as he looked at the armoured villain, made all his nightmare's look like miniature thoughts.


	15. “Robin!”

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, nor the song Exodus.

_The energy increased speed, aiming itself at Robin. It was about a foot away from him when he pulled out a weapon from his belt, he aimed it at the ceiling and a long rope came out from it. It pulled Robin up, causing the energy to smash into the wall that had been in front of him._

_Robin caught one of the lamps that hung limply from the ceiling. He swung himself round on it and threw himself at Slade, kicking him down onto the floor; he then did a back flip and turned himself to look at Slade._

_But what he saw then, as he looked at the armoured villain, made all his nightmare's look like miniature thoughts._

A black energy body emerged from behind Slade. It was shaped like Slade himself, though it didn't seem to be covered in armour. Instead of having a white lining on the edge, it was orange, glowing ferociously. Slade grinned under his mask as he saw the horror in Robin's face.

The black and orange energy body hurled itself at Robin, screeching and screaming. Robin was too shocked to move, though he could see the energy coming towards him, faster and faster. He covered his face with his arms though the energy still went through him.

Crimson pain spread through him like fire and he shrieked in agony. The black energy body went through the wall that Robin was leaning on and came back through above him. It circled Slade and turned back towards Robin. It soared through Robin again and he thought he was going to pass out from the pain. He could hear Slade laughing in the distance, though it seemed very far away.

"Robin."

Someone was calling his name.

"Robin…"

Their voice grew quieter and quieter.

"_Robin!"_

Raven stood up and faced Slade. She was still weak, though it made no difference to her anger.

"You may have taken my powers,"

Her hood was pulled back.

"You may have beaten my friends,"

Her eyes grew lighter.

"You may be the greatest villain of all time,"

Her hands clenched into fists.

"You may have left the Teen Titans powerless and defenceless,"

Her hands set alight with her energy.

"But you shall never steal my spirit! Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

A black energy raven flew from behind Raven and she threw her energy at Slade, the raven following the flowing energy, hurling itself into Slade.

Slade fell back, though he gained his balance by spreading his self out, landing like a cat on the hard, stone floor.

He held his glowing hands in front of him and threw energy at Raven. The flying raven flew itself over the glowing girl, protecting her. The black body coming from Slade seemed minute compared to this huge bird, defending Raven, whose eyes was glowing a harsh white.

Raven lifted her hands above her head and the raven flew above her. Raven lowered her hands, pointing them at Slade. The energetic raven followed them and soared right through Slade's heart. He fell back, his mask falling at the side of him.

He reached at and grabbed it before Raven could destroy it with her powers and ran out of the room. Raven's legs collapsed and she fell back into the floor, only to have been caught by a large gorilla, who had transformed back into Beast Boy.

"Thank you…" she whispered, before passing out.

"Thanks, you guys," Raven said, sitting up in her bed. Her head was aching and her body was sore. "How did you find me?"

"We are smarter than we look," Beast Boy said, proudly.

"We found Steve Wilkes and he talked," Robin said.

Raven jumped at the sound of his voice. "Are you OK, Robin?" She said.

"I'm fine," he said, softly pushing her back down in her bed. "You just lie back down, you need your rest. Everything's fine, now."

"So, you took care of Slade?" Raven asked, putting her head on her pillow.

"No, he got away, but if he comes back, he won't do as much damage. We'll be ready."

"But what if he steals more than just my powers, next time?"

**A note: **_Thank you all for your reviews! This is the last chapter! I hope you have all enjoyed reading Exodus :D Feel free to message me anytime!_


	16. Note

I think it's safe to say that it's been a long while since I wrote this story. Reading back on it, it's obvious that a child wrote it, so I've decided to re-write it. I quite like this story and you might remember that I tried to do a sequel of it not too long ago, although that didn't work out unfortunately.

So please visit .net/s/5306593/1/ to read it  And enjoy!


End file.
